leagueoflegendsfandomcom-20200222-history
User blog:Willbachbakal/(Champion Rework) Ashe, the Frost Archer
(Note: This post is obsolete after Ashe received a mini-rework in V5.9. I still think the ideas below have some value as a potential different direction that could have been taken for Ashe, though her official rework is by far the better one.) This is a tentative rework for Ashe, the Frost Archer. Ashe is, in many respects, one of the most unique marksmen out there, able to provide not only great DPS, but also some of the best crowd control in the entire game (she has the longest potential stun, at 3.5 seconds). She fits a very clear, very specific niche in team comps, and has incredible playmaking potential. However, she hasn't aged too well: at a time where other hypercarries have become top picks, she still remains unpopular. I feel her problems aren't so much with her not fitting into the current meta (though she's been hit hard by mobility creep), but rather with her play patterns: during the laning phase, she has minimal tools to interact with her opponents, but plenty of incentive to play super-passively, and her perma-slow, while somewhat iconic, is significantly unhealthy, and responsible for locking out a lot of her power. What Ashe needs, basically, is more fighting options: she doesn't really need additional damage, she's meant to have an abysmal laning phase and an amazing late game, and she's not meant to be too difficult to play (or at least to learn). I do, however, want her to be rewarded for initiating fights and engaging rather than for playing passively, even while in lane. A lot of her CC and utility, with a bit of tweaking, could encourage her to poke and trade rather than just farm. Abilities bonus magic damage. This damage cannot apply again on the same target until they are Frozen once more. }} | }} Ashe shoots a frozen arrow into the air that lands at the target location, the enemy closest to its point of impact and dealing physical damage. |leveling= |range= | }} |cooldown= |cost= |costtype= mana }} | 's passive is extremely strong on any marksman. However, perma-slow is also not healthy for good play: one hit means you not only greatly limit your opponent's options, particularly if they have no gapclosers, but also don't have to apply any additional skill to apply massive amounts of crowd control over time. It's also why Ashe has fallen out of favor: while she can effortlessly kite champions with no gapcloser, any enemy with a dash or blink can instantly close the distance and either dive her or escape. With the latter kind of mobility being much more common, Ashe can't really function as well as she could in teamfights. There's also the issue of overlap with her W: both apply a long-range slow with the exact same value, so she essentially has two tools to accomplish the exact same thing (slowing targets from a distance). On top of all this, the ability has no real positive use in the laning phase: most of the time, it'll be toggled off, but in the event that a trade does turn in Ashe's favor, she can easily snowball into a kill. To address this, I'd suggest turning her permanent, low-strength slow into a skillshot root: though it wouldn't deal a lot of damage and would be fairly easy to dodge, its ability to fly over minions means Ashe could poke in lane at the opportune time to lock down her target for a Frozen proc. If she'd land it, she could get a lot more out of it than her perma-slow for a brief window of time, but at the same time she'd give her opponent far more opportunities to dodge the shot or react after being rooted. She'd get a lot more active power, at the cost of the ability's reliability and permanent effect. }} }} Ashe fires 7 arrows in a º cone, dealing physical damage to each target hit and them by ( ''Ashe's level'')%| %}} for seconds. Each arrow can only hit one enemy, and each enemy can only be hit by one arrow. |leveling= |range= 1200 |cooldown= |cost= 60 |costtype= mana }} | (it no longer applies a perma-slow). The reason I didn't want the slow to scale with ranks in Volley was because it would be the equivalent of leveling Volley and her current Frost Shot at the same time, quickly ramping up to a very strong slow. I want Ashe's crowd control to be fairly minimal in lane, as CC can easily turn trades into kills, but I really want it to shine through in the late game. The slow is effectively way better at level 18, but it scales a little slower and has a slightly lower duration. }} }} Ashe animates a hawk to scout for her, granting for 2 seconds as it flies towards a target location. |description2 = Upon arrival, the hawk grants a large area of and freezes the ground within a smaller area for 5 seconds, continuously enemies standing on it. The extends into bushes. |leveling2= |range= |Cast range}}| | }} |cooldown= |cost= |costtype= No cost }} | }} Ashe fires a giant arrow in a straight line. If it hits an enemy champion, it deals magic damage and that champion for second(s), based on the distance the arrow traveled. Additionally, enemies around the primary target take half the damage and are by 50% for 3 seconds. |leveling= |range= | }} |cooldown= |cost=100 |costtype=mana }} | }} What do you think? While removing Ashe's perma-slow may not be appealing, I think all perma-slows will eventually be removed (one of the main reasons was reworked), including Ashe's. Do you think these changes are still true to Ashe, her theme and gameplay? Category:Custom champions